Harry Potter and the Terror of Death
by lightdanger
Summary: Don't read this until you read: Meet Halina Robinson. A Harry Potter, Clamp universe CCS, Tsubasa, XxxHolic Crossover. This story has a lot of new face and will get very confusing, I hope everyone likes it.
1. Dreams of now and then

Chapter 1: Dreams of now and then

_Drip… Drip… Drip ripple… drip ripple, ripple_

_It's that dream again… in the cave. Kero where are we? The Cards… they're vanishing. Sakura I think this is Final Judgment. I can't do this. Sakura help me. Help me…_

_CRASH- Shatter_

"wha-"

Two cloaked men stood in the middle of busy shopping center in the middle of a busy city. "Why are we in Boston anyway." The black hair man asked his companion.

The second man pulled down his hood to reveal sleek white blonde hair. "You know perfectly well why, the master said…"

"I know what the master said." The first man retorted. "But it still makes no sense, mate."

_They're British. But why are they…_ At that moment Halina realized that she floating in the air, translucent like a ghost. She looked around saw to her great surprise that she floating over Faneuil Hall Marketplace, a place not more then a few miles from her home. _We really are in Boston. _She looked up to sky; it was a dark blue, _night_, normally at night the sky would be black with stars but because this area was so brightly lit she knew it wouldn't get much darker then this; after all Boston was the largest city in the state.

"As long as it makes sense to him then that is all that matters. He said that felt a great 'power,' and you know how he is about power." The second man shrugged.

"I know…" the first man looked up to sky, straight through Halina. Halina yelped looking for a place to hide only to realize a moment later that it was dream. _A very real dream though._

She calmed down and stared into the eyes of the man that stood underneath her. She gazed into a pair of the most beautiful greens eyes she had ever seen. _Green eyes…black hair…_ The man put on a pair of round glasses. _Glasses and a lighting bolt sca…_

This time she cried out, sure now that he could see her.

"oi Harry," the blonde man called snapping both Halina and Harry out of what fantasies they where in. "What are you looking at."

"Nothing, Draco." Harry said turning to his companion. "I just had a strange feeling that someone was watching us."

"Watching us, ai." Draco said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on then we better join the others after all, the Dark lord gave us a mission."

_Others…Dark lord… Wha-_

Halina woke covered in sweat. Her hands shook as she pulled the covers of her. She sat up in bed and placed a shaky hand over her heart. She felt cold all over.

"Halina are you okay?" Halina jumped, "it's only me Kero."

"Sorry Kero." Halina said patting the winged lion cub on the head. "I just had a bad dream."

"I know." Kero said running a q-tip through his ear. "Your yelling woke me up."

"Sorry." Halina rubbed the back of head. "Maybe if I get some fresh air I'll feel better."

Kero nodded and opened the door for her. Quietly they walked out the front door; Halina placed her house key in the pocket of her sleeping shorts.

"Was this another _Final Judgment _dream?" Kero asked sitting next to Halina on the porch.

"Well it started like that but…" She paused trying to decide if what she was about say was a crazy as it sounded. She turned to Kero and decided that nothing was really crazy anymore. "But it changed, I was floating over Boston and I saw," She paused again not sure if she should continue.

"Yes…" Kero pressed

"I saw… Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." She said their names in one breath.

Shortly after Kero had been reawakened Halina had made him the Harry Potter books, he knew who she was talking about. "And they where together." Halina nodded. Kero laughed. "You really need to stop drinking soda before you go to bed, those guys aren't real."

Halina folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't think you were really real, yet here you sit."

"Touché." Kero said.

Halina turned towered Boston its night sky bright even from Brookline. A cool summer breeze washed over her. She yawned and curled into a ball "your probably right though Kero. It is too hot a night for any to be wearing cloaks anyway. Well goodnight Kero."

Halina's Mother, Suzana Robinson, stepped outside and watched her little girl fall asleep. She looked up to the sky over Boston. "You have no idea Halina, I just I had been able to train you." She sighed and looked at the sleeping girl she barely knew. Silently she closed the door at went back to morning the child she was soon to loose.

5 miles away in Faneuil hall Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and about a hundred or more Deatheaters marched from Faneuil Hall Marketplace to Boston City Hall, ready for a magical takeover.  


* * *

Wow who would think that Harry would be a deatheater and that he would be friends with Draco? Confused? Well don't be, it will make more sense as the story progresses. Chapter two will be up within the next few weeks so get ready for it.


	2. summertime

Chapter two: Summertime

The next morning Suzana was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea._ Slam _the front called indicating that Halina was back in the house after her night of sleeping outside. "Halina!" her mother called.

"Yeah mom." Halina walked into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Why did you sleep outside last night?" Suzana snapped her voice cutting through the air.

"Because it was nice out," Halina shrugged. "Why is there a problem if I sleep out on the porch?"

Anger bubbled in Suzana. "Yes there is. What if one of the neighbors saw you or…"

"So this has to with the way things look does it." Halina snapped

"No it simply not safe for you sleeps out in the open." Suzana's voice was almost a roar.

Sighing Halina turned a walked straight into her room and slammed the door behind her. She leaned against it breathing hard; it was too early for a fight, better to just walk away. Halina slid down the door tears escaping from her eyes. Kero looked up at her. "Halina?" he whispered.

Ignoring everything Halina stood up and grabbed the change of cloth that she had left for herself last night. Kero faced the door as Halina pulled on a black skort with beads at the bottom and a navy blue babydoll style shirt. She grabbed the Book of Clow and shoved it roughly into her winged backpack and swung the bag onto her shoulders. She walked over to her bed and climbed over it so that she could open the window. Kero flew outside, this was not the first time they had down this, and changed into his true form. Halina slid out the window and landed on Kero's back. Kero said nothing; he was used to it by now, all the yelling crying and worst of all the tears. He wished that Halina would not feel so bad about being attacked by that crazy woman. The yelling grew stronger.

"Let's get out of here." Halina said. And with that they were in the air.

* * *

"Halina you get back here right now." Suzana shouted after her daughter. "I'm warning you..."

"What the hell is going on?" Halina's father Adam Robinson said calmly walking out of his bedroom.

"Halina slept outside and I was telling that it is not safe to do that." Suzana snapped.

"it sounded more like you yelled at her, to me." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Well I did..." she stopped half way through her thoughts as the sound of a window opening caught their attention. Suzana and Adam ran to Halina's bedroom door.

"Halina?" Adam called.

"Halina!" Suzana snapped. "Get out here right now!" no response. "Adam…" Suzana gasped, "Adam she is gone."

That was the last time that Halina would see her parents…

* * *

Halina and Kero flew in silences; Kero knew that Halina must feel crushed after the fight that she had with her mother. She always did… As they flew towards Westwood Kero started to notice that the sky was beginning to become darker. "Ah… Halina?" Kero whispered pulling the Card Captor out of her thoughts.

"Yah Kero, what is it?" she said her voice slightly dazed, as if she had been pulled suddenly out of a trance.

"The sky is getting dark with what looks like rain clouds," Halina looked up and frowned at the sky. "Maybe you should bike the rest of the way."

"Agreed." Halina said to the heavens. "How about right off of 95, where all the other bikes appear?"

"Sounds good." Kero said and with that they started to make their descent.

"Ya know Kero I am _so _glad that today is not one of the days that my mom works at camp." Halina said as got off of Kero's back.

"And why is that?" Kero asked after he became his small self again.

"Because, Kero, _she _would drive me crazy all day," she stated matter-of-factly. She pulled out the birds-head key from under shirt and began to chant: "_Key that hides the power of magic, show your true power before me. I, Halina, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" _turning back to kero she said. "Beside I really need some alone time."

"So does that mean your gonna want me to get into your bag?" Kero asked coolly

Halina nodded "After I create my bike though." She dug around her bag and pulled out the Book of Clow and opened it. She pulled out one of the cards "C_reate, make a bike solid and firm, Create." _

A bike appeared as Halina had instructed. "Look Kero I even got a helmet."

Kero smiled, "yep, the cards seem to know you very well."

She smiled. "Yah." She got on and began to ride the last part of the trip to camp her mind preoccupied.

.

Along the way she saw another camp consular, Harry a big, hairy, teddy bear of a man that most of camper called "Hagrid." He had told everyone the reason he rode his bike to camp everyday was so that his wife and children "could hug me around my waist." Halina and all the other staff could easily see why.

"Harry." Halina called, but she too far away for Harry to hear her. Harry turned down the drive of the camp, Halina followed close behind. She slowed as she entered the camp grounds, an odd coolness surged through her body. "Kero…"

Kero poked his nose out of the backpack "I feel it too."

"What is it?" she said as a shiver ran down her spine

"Dark Energy, a form of dark magic. I think its origins are European."

"British?"

"Maybe…" Kero's voice trailed off

Halina slowed and looked around. She stopped as something caught her eye. The thing was Harry's bike. Halina climbed off her bike ran to Harry's. "Harry!" She called "Harry, you out there!" _Crunch. _ She stopped, her heart began to race.

"Don't move." A voice growled. It seems formulary, but it was different… Harry's voice with an accent?

Halina did not move, her breathing came hard, fear and adrenaline raced through her body. "Now raise your hands slowly." She did. She could sense who ever it was coming closer. Her body reacted before her mind could think. He reached out and touched her arm them screamed in pain. Halina turned around flames surrounding her hands, ready to strike. To her horror the man she had "attacked" look just like Harry.

Harry recoiled several steps, holding his burnt hand close to his chest. "Oh my god, Harry, I am so sorry." Halina cried, running to his side.

Harry looked up at her, his eyes filled with pain, confusion and shock. "Who are you." He said in a whispered growled.

Halina paused, sadness filling her heart. "It's me, Halina."

"The Halina I know can't use magic." Harry snapped a trace of that British accent still present.

"How can I prove that I am Halina?" Halina wondered aloud. She took a few closer to the man she had once considered a friend, his hand blackened from the burn. Then an idea popped into her head. "Harry, please, let me see your hand."

Harry looked up at her skeptically "why?"

"So I can heal it." She said, "I may not able that I am me but I can at least prove that I am a friend."

Reluctantly Harry revealed his hand. Halina gasped, she had not realized just how powerful her "burning skin defense" really was. His hand was completely black, blister everywhere. Halina swallowed. Her hands glowed as she rose to them over his burnt hands. An odd tingling sensation surged through Harry's hands and up his arms. Harry watched with awe as the burns lessened. After a few moments the burns were completely gone. Halina panted, she had never needed to use that much energy to heal an injury before. She had practiced to cuts and scraps on Mycroft's little siblings but burns like those were more then she had ever dealt with before.

"Halina?" Harry asked leaning over to her. Dazed she looked up into Harry's beady eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you're a witch?"

Halina shrugged and staggered to her. She wobbled before she stood to her full height. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. She panted and spoke to the ground, "I gauss it never came up." She pause not sure how to continue. "I also never had formal training; I was just taught by a friend."

Harry nodded still holding Halina's shoulder firmly, "Well then…" he stopped, a shiver running down his spine. Halina could sense the dark magic coming closer too.

"Ah Harry, I think we should head into camp." Halina said after getting nudged by Kero.

Harry nodded, and without another word they walked on. No one had noticed as Halina's bike vanished and a glowing ball returned to her bag.

* * *

End chapter 2

I know that I changed chant to release the key and cards a little but I thought that if used "Darkness" the whole story would be flung completely off target. XD. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. fight for your life

Chapter three: Fight For You Life

"Halina can you give me a hand." Sam called from the other side of the Art Center.

"ya sure." Halina ran over to help Sam with a wood painting project she was running. _Thwack _"oh sorry Maril."

Maril was the head of the Art Center at camp. Normally she was bubble and full of energy but today she seemed to be running on auto pilot. Maril did not seem to notice that she had been run into.

"Okay…" Halina said, as she joined Sam. "How old are they?" she whispered into Sam's ear.

"Kindergarten." Sam replied

Horrified, Halina said (a little louder then she should have) "Kindergarten! What the?! Where are the consolers?!"

"Outside I think." Sam shrugged. "They seemed dazed when they got here." She looked over her shoulder at Maril. Halina nodded, one person was normal but when half the camp starts walking around like zombies then there is something going on. Halina and Sam started handing out the art supplies.

Half way through handing out a paint pallet to a little girl she stopped and turned to the door. Harry was standing there looking very frightened. He quickly strode inside and stood next to Halina. "Hagrid." The little girl said, causing many of kids to point and whisper. Harry ignored them, Maril turned.

"Halina we have a problem." He whispered into Halina's ear. Halina eyed Maril hoping that she would become disinterested. She didn't. "I think I know why…"

"Everyone seems to be in a trance." Halina finished in an even softer whisper. A child took the last paint brush from her hands.

"Yes. I think everyone is under the…"

"Ics nay on the ellspay ai." Halina said quickly as Maril walked over.

Harry turned. "Oh 'ello Maril." Harry said brightly. Halina froze; there was no mistake, a slight accent.

"Hello Hag-Harry." Maril said in a flat monotone. "Halina dear would you mind if Harry and I spoke alone."

Halina and Harry turned to each other, finally reluctantly she walked away. Halina hoped that Harry would be okay with Maril alone. She sighed and picked up her bag. Kero poked his head out of the bag "Is everything o…"Halina plunged her hand into the bag without a word and pulled out her cellphone.

"Sam I need to make a call." Halina called over her shoulder. Sam nodded, Maril ignored her. Halina sprinted outside her bag slung off one shoulder. She quickly pressed the number for Mycroft's cell. "Please pick up Mycroft." She begged into the phone. The phone began to ring, once, twice, nothing. Halina's heart began to race as the phone went dead. Ready to charge it her self she looked down at her phone, it was on but there were no signal bars. Shaking slightly she ran back inside the building.

Two men had joined Maril and Harry since she had left. Harry was starting to panic. Halina quickly figured out why. One of the men was hold a long tick against Harry's back. Harry looked over at Halina and shook his head; there was nothing she could do.

_That's what you think; _Halina stepped next to the light switch and touched it. A small flash of light surged through wires causing the light to explode and catch on fire. The fire alarm went off. The young campers screamed and scrambled to the exit. Sam ran over to Halina.

"Halina are you okay," Sam seemed ready to panic

Halina turned and said firmly "Take the kids and lead them away from the camp, we haven't much time."

"Halina, what?"

"Go! There isn't much time." Halina chased after Harry and the deatheaters leaving Sam with the campers.

Kero shot out of the bag and hovered around Halina's ear. "Are you going to release the wand?"

Halina shook her head. "No it will take too long."

She stooped at the edge for the Jr. Sports field. In the center of the field was a large semicircle with a dozen or so hooded men and women. Harry had his back towards Halina. As she watched one of them removed his hood.

"I here you took my name Hagrid." The man smiled cool.

Harry growled, "It reminds me of your days at Hogwats."

The group laughed, "Harry" sneered. "Well maybe this will remind you of Dumbledore."

Everything happened in an instant. Horrified Halina jump in and stood in front of Hagrid. "LIGHT SHIELD!" she raised both hands in front of her, creating a barrier of light that she prayed would completely protect them.

"Avada Kidavra." The wizard yelled, he did not care that there was girl between him and Hagrid.

Hagrid requiled waiting to feel death wash over him, it didn't. Confused he looked up to see Halina standing there. "NO!"

She turned her head and smiled. "It's okay." She mouthed, swet covered her face.

The green light faded. Halina collapsed to her knees, breathless and weak. She had used up all of her power protecting her friend; Hagrid.

"Halina!" Hagrid cried running over to her, not sure what to do.

As if to answer his helplessness she whispered "Cover me."

Hagrid moved in front of the young Salem Witch. "Don't come any closer!" he rored, tears rolling down his bearded face.

Another deatheater removed his hood. He had long white blond hair and looked just like the second man from Halina's dream. He laughed, "Ah, Hagrid you need worry…"

"_Key that hides the power of magic, show your true power before me. I, Halina, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" _Halina looked up; making sure that none of the deatheaters had noticed the magical circle. She sighed and staggered to her feet. The deatheaters at the edge of the semicircle gasped when they saw that she was not dead. Halina pulled on Hagrid's arm. He turned.

"You're alive." Hagrid hugged her, ignoring the wand/staff in her hands and all the deatheaters behind him. The two un-hooded deatheaters took a step a forward.

Halina pulled free of Hagrid's arms and said. "I do not know what you want here but I do you that you are not welcome her."

"Who are you to tell us where we are not welcome, girly." Draco sneered.

A gust of wind blow and it was only then that Halina relized that her long brown hair was now white. "My name is Hikari Star." She said

"Well then Miss Star why don't we see what you are made of?" Harry Potter said raising his wand to her.

Kero poked his nose out of the bag and whispered in Halina's ear, "Use a card that will scare them."

"Way ahead of ya." Halina said raising a card "_Shadow reveal your true form, Shadow!"_

The Deatheaters took several collective steps backwards, they all seemed terrified. Grabbing the opportunity Halina grabbed Hagrid and dragged him way.

"Halina, I mean Hikari, how did you do that?" He asked as they ran from Jr. Field.

"Lets just day Salem magic is not the only form of magic I know." Halina said. "But we really don't have time to talk about this. I started a fire at Arts and Crafts so it should have spread by now. Find the rest of the camp and get as far away from here as possible. I will lead them away a different way."

"But what about you?" Hagrid protested "You can't fight all the Deatheaters by yourself."

"I don't plan to." Halina said. "I plan on leading them away from all the campers."

"Too dangerous." Hagrid snapped. "I'm comin'…"

"No you are not." They stopped at the rode that led out of the camp. "You need to protect the campers if my plan doesn't work." Hagrid looked skeptical. "I'll be fine I promise. Don't worry."

Hagrid sighed "I seem to not really have much of an option."

Halina smiled. "Thank you." She hugged him and ran down towards the lake. Hagrid ran up the rode away from camp.

"I can't believe he let you do that." Kero said flying out of the bag and hovering around her ear.

"I know, I thought he argued a bit more too." She stopped; the agerniline had stopped pumping making her remember just how weak she was now. She stood at the edge of the woods facing the water. "I don't think I can do this now."

Kero watched as her hair turned back to its normal dark brown. "Lets take the side path through boating, then I will transform when we get to the other camp."

"Sounds like a plan." Halina said as the two heading right into boating and straight into the other camp. When they made it to neighboring camp's waterfront Kero transformed into his true form and the two flew away.

Back at Halina's camp Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Lord Voldemort watched the odd figure disapreer into the sky.

"And she said her name Hikari Star." Voldemort asked. Harry and Draco nodded. "That was not what I had expected, very interesting indeed."

* * *

End chapter 3

In case no one noticed pig Latin is not one of my specialties. And Maril is not a pokemon that was sort of her real name and she just reminded me of a fat mouse. Ya… I also used "in front of" too much. I hope you liked it, please R&R to tell what you thought of it. (And if any knows how to write in pig Latin please tell me)


	4. Runaway

Chapter four: Runaway

Halina jumped off the "T" at Coolidge Corner after flying around with Kero for what seemed like hours. They had stopped near the old Circle Cinema and from there Halina had jumped on the "T" for home. She ran down Harvard St. Wishing that she remembered to active "The Dash." Her plan was simple; grab as much cloth as she could from her house and run straight over to Mycroft's where she should be safe. She also needed to finish her training but that only barely crossed her mind. Right now all she was worried about was making sure if any Deatheaters had fallowed her, she would be able to avoid them.

"Mom I'm home." Halina called from the fount door. Silent greeted her. "Mom?" the house had an empty, eerie feeling about it. "MOM!?" Fear began to build in Halina.

"Halina, hurry up and grab your stuff." Kero hissed. He sounded spooked.

"Kay." Halina ran into her a started grabbing everything; the little money she had in a piggy bank, shirts, skirts, and pants, all gothloli style, changes of underwear, and a few books.

_BOOM!_ Halina jumped covering her mouth to muffle the cry. Scrambling to her bag she grabbed all sorts of odds and ends.

"I know you're in here, child." I woman's icy voice cooed.

Halina ignored it. "Kero outside." She hissed. Kero nodded and flow out the open window. Halina fallowed right behind him, grabbing the photo of her and family as she left. Her plan was now to find Mycroft and stay with him.

* * *

Back at Halina's home Belatrix Lastronge held the note Halina's mother wrote to her daughter. "Fool" she whisper. _If the foolish woman had been expecting this then she stopped her girl. _ Belatrix crumple the note and left it on the table. "They won't be back, we can leave." She turned to others that had come with and disaperated.

* * *

Halina stood in front of the dark empty house at the corner of Washington and Evans, the house that Mycroft lived in with his family. There was no sign of life. "Kero what should we do?" Halina shook violently.

"I don't know Halina." Kero said poking his head out of Halina's overstuffed bag.

Halina pulled her cell phone from her pocket and tried calling Mycroft again. "Well no reason not to try him again."

* * *

"So she got away." Voldimort whispered.

"There was no sign that she was ever there." Belatrix said quickly

"Either way she was not at the house." Voldimort walked over to his servant and stared her right in the eye.

"Yes, my Lord." Belatrix said dejectedly.

The Dark Lord walked past her. Belatrix fallowed him with her eyes. He walked over to the mantle and picked up a small photo. She had seen that photo for years but she did not know who that young woman was in that muggle photo. Voldimort seemed to soften for a moment, but it did not last long, he turned back to and hissed. "Find the girl, I don't care if you kill a few people to find her, just find her and bring her back to me alive."

"Yes, my Lord." Belatrix disaperated.

Voldimort placed the photo back on mantle and returned to his seat.

* * *

"I'm sorry but the number you are trying to reach is not in servou…" Halina hung up the phone after her 5th failed attempt to reach Mycroft. She turned to Kero, fear plastered on her face.

"Kero I don't know what to do anymore." She buried her face her hand and wept quietly. Kero remained motionless in her lap. He wanted to comport her but since they were in middle of the Boston Common that would be impossible, too many would see that he was not a stuffed animal.

Halina looked and saw the pain in Kero's eyes. "Oh Kero." She whimpered picking him and holding close to her face.

"We should probly start moving again." Kero whispered into Halina's ear.

"ya, how does the Boston Public Library sound" Halina said softly.

"Sounds good to me." Kero smiled.

And with that they were back on the "T" heading back to Copley and the Library.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Halina had left the Commons, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked through the giant park looking for the girl.

"You know Potter; she may not be here anymore." Draco said coldly.

"She must be here." Harry snapped "Nagini saw her sitting at this bench."

"I know Potter, but that over 20 minutes ago, plenty of time for her to go. There is a train right here. She knows Boston better then us; there is no reason for her to stay at one location for long."

Harry turned and glared at Draco, "alright smarty, where is she now."

Draco shrugged. "Well if I was one the run I go to someplace privet and collect my wits. Then continue on my journey."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So where would that be?"

"Probably a church or a place like a church. It would be quite and she would be able to talk to herself without looking to suspicious."

"Fine then, let's go church hunting." Harry growled

And with that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy left to commons.

* * *

Halina did not know how long she had stayed at the library but by the time she left she had gone though many comics and mangas and a few short stories books. She smiled as she left the Boston Public Library.

The sky had started to turn pink when she finally made back outside, "That was the best afternoon I have had in a long time."

It was a warm night. While still looking up at the sky she sat down on the steps facing the Copley Square, between the library and St. James Church. After a moment she pulled her bag from her back and gently pulled Kero from the bag.

"Man took you long enough." Kero grumbled

"Sorry, Kero-chan." Halina said sheepishly, "You fell asleep in there and I didn't want ot wake you."

"Right," Kero said scratching his ear, "So where are we off to?"

"Ho..." Halina stopped mid-word. The memories of what had happened that day flooded back into, she had made herself forget while finally at peace in the library. There was no way they could go home. "I don't know." She had to admit. She looked down at her watch to check the time. 9:15. If was starting to get dark. She and Kero would need to find a place to stay soon. She closed up her bag and started down the stairs.

Across the street Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked out of St. James Church. "This is the final straw." Harry snapped "We have been to five different Churches, one of which was a museum of an Old Church…"

"Look I'm sorry mate; I really thought she would at this one." Draco continued to apologies.

"I never should have…" Harry stopped dead.

"You never should have what?" Draco asked, but as he fallowed Harry's gaze he understood. Walking down the steps of the Library was a girl matching Halina Robinson's description so perfectly that it needed to be her.

"She must have been there the whole time." Harry muttered under his breath. He turned to Draco and saw that the other wizard was white as a ghost. Harry shook his head, the Dark Lord would hear about this later. "Come on Malfoy." Harry snapped as he ran off, Draco right on his heels.

Sitting on a bench was a black man looking over his newspaper watching the two wizards. Standing next to him a lanky boy with a mass of curly hair was watching Halina.

Halina stopped dead, her heart racing as she watched with horror as two people in long ropes run towards her. Without thinking she started running up the street in the direction of Back Bay Station. In her heart she now she would never make it.

"Where do you think your going?" Harry whispered.

Halina yelped. "Let go." She cried. She tried to pull away but she was not strong enough to pull out of his grasp. She panicked, completely forgetting that could burn people that touched her.

"Harry your hurting her; loosen up a bit will you." Draco groaned

"I would let her go if I where you." All three turned.

Standing before them was the man from the bench only now he was wielding a wand. Next to him was the young man too… "Mycroft!" Halina cried.

Kero had fallen from Halina's hand when Harry had grabbed her. He was now sitting on Mycroft's feet ready to attack. Mycroft looked livid "Let her go." He growled

"Make me." Harry snapped. "_AHHH_!" Harry cried suddenly as his hand felt like it had touched by a hot iron or straight into a fire.

Halina pulled free, finally regaining some of her common sense, and ran to Mycroft's side. She wanted to ask "where have you been?" But her voice failed her

Mycroft seem to understand what she was thinking. "I am here now." He whispered holding her tightly. Kero flow up into Halina's arm. "Ready to go Halina?" Halina nodded. "Ready Kingsley." And with a faint pop Halina, Mycroft, Kero, and the man known as Kingsley where gone.

Harry and Draco staired at the spot for a long time, confusion mounting. _Now what do we tell the master._ Harry thought bitterly.

* * *

End Chapter 4

Wow that took way to long to write. Sorry about that. Hope you all liked it. The next Chapter will hopefully get up sooner.

Harry got burned by Halina… in my mind I feel rather ironic… but don't ask why cause there will be spoolers if you find out. So now you know that magic a conscious thing. Who'd a thunk it?

See you next time. Reveiws and stuff are always welcome but please no flaming unless it totally sucked.


	5. The Shacklebolts

Chapter five The Shacklebolts

_Drip, Drip, Ripple, Drip, Ripple, ripple… It's that dream again. Kero where is this cave, it seems so familiar. That light again. What is it? It looks like a feather. That eye and wings. Yue? Is this really happening? Kero, Sakura… I'm not ready yet._

_Huh…_

_Was that a wolf…and a bird? And lions …so many animals…_

"Halina are you okay?" Halina knew that voice but it sounded so far away.

Halina blinked, everything seemed blurry. When her vision finally cleared Kero was sitting on her chest and a boy was standing over her. Both of them looked very conserned.

"Mycroft!" Halina cried, quickly sitting up and grabbing the boys arm. "I called and called," she whimpered, "but you picked up, you never came. Where were you?" tears had begun to stream down her face.

Mycroft place his hand on hers "I know, I wanted to talk to you but Kingsley and I thought it would better if I…"

"Whose Kingsley?" Halina asked quickly.

"I'm Kingsley." Halina turned her head to the voice in the doorway. It had been the man that had stood next to Mycroft the night before; he gracefully walked into the room. Halina blushed, _wow he is kinda hot. _Kingsley was tall and handsome, his head was bald but Halina thought it only made him look hotter. Most importantly he made her feel safe, she did not know if it was because of the magic that seemed to radiate off of him of the fact that he seemed to be very strong, but to her non of it really mattered. "I know what happened must have been traumatic…" He paused not sure how to continue.

"I guess." Halina said shyly. "But what happened before only made running worse."

"Halina I am really sorry I didn't pick my cell…" Mycroft said squeaking her hand lightly.

"It's fine." Halina said quickly. "Hagrid was there, we… ah… kinda help each other."

"Hagrid?" Kingsley asked "When did he come to the states?"

Halina shrugged. "I don't know, I while I guess. At least five year." Halina remembered him always at camp.

Kingsley considered this new bit of information. "He must have come after '97, why didn't contact me when he got here…" His voice trailed off.

"Daddy?" A little girl popped her head into the room. "Is she up yet? Habiba and the twins want to see her."

"Oh, sorry Femi. Yes Halina is awake." The little girl waked in. She looked to be the same age as Habiba. She had dark skin like her dad with two long braids that had bows on the end.

Femi jumped onto the bed and sat there looking Halina up and down. There was a long silences then she smiled, "I can see why Mycroft likes you so much, you're cute."

"Thank you." Halina said smiling brightly. Mycroft turned scarlet. "You are cute too."

Kingsley coughed. "Femi, why don't you get the others?"

"Okay daddy." Femi slid off the bed and skipped to the door. She paused there and turned "Halina be careful."

"Don't worry, I will be." Halina said taken aback.

"Good" Femi smiled widely and skipped away.

Halina turned back to Mycroft and Kingsley her face serious again. "So what _really_ happened in '97? Why are there Deatheaters in Boston? I thought the war ended when Harry finished off Voldi…"

"Don't say the name." Mycroft hissed.

Halina blinked "Why, is it 'Taboo'?"

Mycroft looked at his shoes. "Yes… well… sort of." He said after a long time.

Halina raised an eyebrow. "But here… in the States. We are not even connected to the Ministry. Are we?" she was too confused to articulate a sentence.

"We think the Taboo is present where ever he is." Kingsley explained. "And it only affects those people with magic, which is why kids can still read the 'Harry Potter' books."

"I guess that makes sense, still..." Her mind was still racing; there was so much she did not understand. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Wait, but I am a born Salem witch, I have never been effected by the Taboo before and I read the books loads of time. Why are we all of a sudden worried about a Taboo?"

"We don't really fall under the Taboo." Mycroft said. "Since we are not British but if the Taboo falls under the household we may be putting Kingsley in danger by saying the name."

Somewhere in Halina's mind it made sense, but the world had started spinning again so she rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes.

She didn't know for how long she had been asleep but when Halina opened her eyes the sun was shinning brightly through the window. She rubbed her head and sat up. Everything was still sort of a blur but she now had some idea of what was going on. She sat up slowly, making sure that she could that then she sung her legs over the side of the bed. Halina heard something grunt and saw to her great relief that Kero-chan was fast asleep at the foot of the bed.

Halina giggled and walked over to her bag. She pulled out Navy blue gothloli skirt and a black shirt. Halina turned to the bed. Kero mound in his sleep, "Yue…" Halina sighed; she knew what that meant.

"Sleep well Kerobraros." Halina closed the door silently behind her. She sighed deeply. Kero was already having visions of Final Judgment. She hoped her Final Judgment would go more smoothly then Sakura-chan's.

Halina walked down the hall and started hearing voices. Halina got to the stairs and the voices got louder and more recognizable.

"Halina!" a little girl cried running up to her.

"Habiba!" Halina cried catching the girl and picking her up in her arm.

"Glad to see you are finally awake." Mycroft said at the table.

"Yeah." Halina said walking over to the table standing behind the twins Aaron and Ailill. Halina put Habiba down and sat across from Mycroft.

In front of her was breakfast food. _How long have I been asleep?_ Halina thought, grabbing some eggs and toast. As she ate dosons of questions ran through her head. When she had finished she turned to Kingsley who had come while had been eating and asked, "So what did happen in '97? I thought the war had ended and you guess had won."

Kingsley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he finally spoke he sounded tired. "It is complicated."

"We have time." Halina said. _It's not like I have anywhere to go to…_ After a long silence she continued "Look I need to why they came after and what I just got myself into. I have a right to know."

Kingsley sighed. "Fine I'll tell you, just not in front of the kids."

"Fair enough." Halina said taking another sip of tea.

Later that day Halina, Mycroft, Kingsley and his wife Lisimba sat in the living room. Lisimba was rocking a small crib with her foot, in the crib her youngest son Diallo slept peacefully. Kingsley gave Halina a hard look; Halina looked back at him unfazed. Kero sat calmly on Halina's lap. Outside Jay, Femi,-the Shacklebolt children- Habiba, Aaron and Aillil played outside.

After a long time of just sitting Kingsley finally spoke. "You know about the war all that." Halina nodded. "What you do not know is that it did not end the way Rowling wrote it in her books."

"I guessed as much." Halina said "So how did it really end."

"Harry Potter became a deatheater." Mycroft said cutting in.

"Why did Harry Potter become a Deatheater?" Halina snapped.

Mycroft was surprised by how well Halina was taking this. When he had found about the truth had almost blown down the house in rage. In comparison Halina was taking like it was nothing. Maybe it had to do with being chased around Boston by him.

"Only Harry knows why he joined." Kingsley sighed

"Not good enough." Halina said suddenly

"What do you mean it is not good enough?" Mycroft asked stunned

"Harry Potter would not just switch sides. He must have had a reason." Halina said standing up dramatically, "and I intend on finding out what it is."

"What if you do not like what the reason is?" Lisimba asked.

"At least I would have found out something." Halina replied.

"I wish you luck then." Kingsley said calmly.

"Thanks." Halina paused "can I stay here a little longer, so I can make plans for later."

"Sure." Lisimiba smiled "Stay as long as you need to."

"Thank you." Halina said.

That night Halina sat on the porch, Kero on her lap. "What should I do Kero? Harry Potter can not be evil, he just can't be."

"Maybe something happened to him. Or maybe something was taken from him…" Kero suggested.

"Ya, but what?" Halina whispered

"Ask him." Kero stated.

Stunned Halina looked down at Kero. "How?" She asked.

"Through 'Dream.'" Kero held up the card.

"Ya know Kero, I think I'll try that." Halina smiled and pulled the key from her neck. She headed back inside to get to dream.

* * *

End Chapter 5

WOWOWOW. Sorry it took so long for me to update, chapter 6 will be up much sooner. XD

And don't forget to tell me what you think of this after you have read it.


	6. Harry's Dream

Chapter Six Harry's Dream

Harry James Potter sat in the middle of a long table on, to his left sat Draco Malfoy. At the head of the table Lord Voldimort stood with Belatrix by his side. She had a very smug expression on her face.

Harry felt very bored; this was the third meeting he had been in that day. Most of the meetings had to do with a school and who would be stationed there. _It makes no difference to me _Harry thought darkly.

"What is so special about this school any way?" Belatrix asked coldly. This was not the first time she had said that.

Harry sighed, _not again _he thought. His scar twitched, obviously Voldimort was feeling the same way Harry felt. Harry closed off his mind from the outside. As a child he had always thought that he would fight the deatheaters, not be counted in there ranks. But things had not gone the way he would have hoped.

He didn't know for how long he had been out when Draco nudged him back to reality. "Ah, Harry its over."

"Oh, thanks." Harry stood and looked around the nearly empty room. He left with Draco right by his side.

"What time is it?" Harry asked Draco as they walked down the hall.

He pulled out his pocket watch "10:30 why?"

"I think I'll head back to my chambers then." Harry said as he walked away leaving Draco behind.

Something was almost pulling him away from the people he knew. Some sort of magic or what Harry could not tell. Harry closed his bed room silently behind him. An idea popped into his head. He quicly closed his mind from "intruders," as he put it, and cleared his mind. Harry walked mindlessly to his desk and sat down. He looked around the room, it was very simple: a bed, closet, window and a desk with a single chair. The only way a person could tell that someone lived was that the bed was not made and that there was a moving photo of a beautiful red haired girl on the desk.

Harry walked over to and lay down. He closed his eyes, welcoming sleep and the time he would be able to spend with Ginny. Dreams where the only place he could be with her.

When Harry opened his eyes he was standing in a field. He looked around; he defiantly did not know this place.

It was a small grassy clearing surround my trees; in the center of the clearing stood a blooming purple tree. As Harry drew closer he heard music, a flute or some sort of soft wind instrument, playing. The closer he got to the tree and music the calmer he felt, it was odd.

"Is some one there?" Harry called

The music stopped "I thought you would never come, Harry James Potter." It was a woman's voice.

"Well I'm here, where are you?"

There was a girlish giggle, "I am in the tree silly."

Harry looked up into the branches of the tree. Sure enough there was a girl with long brown sitting on a branch.

She giggled again. "I am glad to finally get to meet you properly."

She slid out of the tree and landed lightly in front of Harry. Harry gasped as she landed, she had least been 10 feet up. She smiled warmly at him, her eyes filled with light.

"Who are you?" Harry finally managed to ask.

She seemed to glow as she spoke. "My name is Halina, Harry Potter, but you met me as Hikari Star."

"Hikari Star, that girl who just would not die." Harry said taken aback.

Halina laughed. It was not an evil laugh, but rather a kind of ironic laugh. "I suppose that is true, but if I were you I wouldn't talk."

"Touché." Harry said. "So where are we?"

"We are in a dream. I found your consciousness and figured out a way so that we could talk."

"Wait you broke into my mind?!" Harry exclaimed, taken aback.

"No, no, not like that." Halina brushed her fingers through her hair. "After I met you at camp, I managed to find you 'mind.' You daydream a lot. So I entered you semiconscious mind and waited for you to sleep."

"Why would do something so elaborate, not to mention dangerous?"

"I needed to learn something," she said simply

"What did you need to learn?"

"I needed to learn about you, I needed to learn why you of all people would join the death…"

"What dose it matter," Harry snapped, "They all thing I'm evil…"

"But I don't." Halina said turning to Harry, her eyes filled with fire. "I know you are a good person, which is why I need to know."

Harry stared at Halina stunned. "Even after I chased around Boston you think that I am good."

"Yes." She turned and looked back at tree, "If I did not think you were truly good then I would not ask why you became a Death Eater." She turned and at Harry again.

Harry sighed "Fine, but can we do it somewhere else."

Halina blinked, "where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, somewhere more open." Harry placed his hand on the tree, "This field seems too cramp."

"I have just the place." Halina said brightly.

As Harry turned to the girl the scene seemed to change. They where know standing on a rocky beach facing the ocean. Harry looked relieved that behind was a steep, but still climbable cliff. There was also no cave in site. At the top of the cliff seemed to a grassy field "This is my favorite in all of Boston." Halina said looking at the water.

Harry asked "Where are we?"

Halina sighed. "It's a small in Boston Harbor, called George's Island. It is my favorite in Boston, because it so peaceful. It feels like you are out in the middle of the Atlantic but your really so close to home. What do you think of it?"

"I think Ginny would love this place." Harry said to the horizon

"Why don't you bring her here?"

"I can't."

"Why…." Halina stopped in midquestion. "Oh my… they took her?"

Harry nodded slowly. He was shaking. Halina didn't know what to do. "Harry." She whispered. She walked up to him. Tears were starting to stream down Harry's face.

Harry looked over at her, "It's okay I…"

"It's not okay!" Halina blurted out. "How can your friends not understand your burd…"

"They are not my friends; they have not been for a long, long time."

"What?!" Halina cried, "How could they not be your… how could they not understand… or at least."

"They do not know about Ginny. They think they have the real 'Ginny'" Harry sighed

"The 'real Ginny,' what do you mean?"

Harry sighed and sat down on one of the large rocks; he looked like he had been through hell and back. "Ten years ago the, after the battle for Hogwarts had ended, Voldimort told me that if I did not join the Deatheathers he would kill Ginny. Things had not gone the way any of us had planned for that final battle, Hogwarts fell and I fled like a coward. It was better that he found me first otherwise I would have never been able to face the magical world. I had little chose, watch Ginny die and then be killed or join him and live to fight another day."

"How do you know that he does not have a fake?" Halina asked but she knew it was a stupid question.

"It was her eyes, so full of regret and understanding. As if she knew I had no chose, I could not let her die like that." Harry sighed.

There was a long silence, the sea breeze rustled Halina's hair and Harry's robes. Halina turned to the water. "That does it." She said turning back to Harry fire in her eyes. "I will help you. I'll tell people what really happened. It's not right what people have done to you, you are good. I'll help you save Ginny too, I do not know how but someway…"

"Thank you, Halina." Harry said with a smile.

Halina shook her head, "No Harry, thank you. This explains everything; people need to know the truth."

Harry nodded. "So what will happen when I wake up?"

"Sadly you will not remember anything, but I think you will sense a change…" Halina said slowly. "I do not really know what will happen to you but I know that I will remember."

"That is alright, just as long as you remember to share the story when you wake."

Halina nodded….. And everything faded away.

* * *

Laying on a porch in the middle of Vermont Halina Robinson was waking up, the birds head wand and the Dream card in her hands.

* * *

Yeah the first time I wrote this it was really touchy-feely and romantic, so it needed a lot of editing. Hopefully people won't think that Halina is a total flirt, because she is not. I hope you like this


	7. The Raven and The Wolf

Charter 7: The Raven and The Wolf

"So that's what happened, straight out of Harry's mouth." Halina finished her story about the dream she had had last night. Everyone was at the breakfast table their mouths open, except Kero who was stuffing his mouth with toast and raspberry jam.

"How did you manage to enter his dream again?" Kingsley asked still very confused.

Halina sighed, "It was not very hard…" Halina said as took some scrambled eggs and popped it into her mouth. "I just needed the right form of magic." She swallowed.

"We have that in Africa too dear." Lisimba said calmly, "we call it dream-entry, it sounds better in Afircans though."

Mycroft glared at Halina "Everything you said is great and all and proves that Harry is not evil but how do you plan on helping him?"

"As far as I can tell I will need to go back to Boston but from there I am not really sure." Halina admitted.

"So I guess this means that you will be leaving with us." Mycroft said bitterly.

"What you're leaving? You are not going back to Boston?" Halina asked shocked.

"Yeah, we are going to be joining our parents in Italy." Habiba said.

"Didn't Mycroft tell ya?" Aaron asked taken aback.

"No he didn't." Halina growled

Mycroft shrugged indifferently. "Sorry." He grunted.

"Whatever, it doesn't mater." Halina said coolly. "Was thinking about going to Salem anyway."

"Why Salem?" Kingsley asked truthfully curisios by Halina's chose. "If any place I would have thought going back to Boston would be better."

"No way." Halina cried. "I'm not ready to go back yet, I need time. Salem would be the place to go in between here and Boston; after all Salem is the capital of Magical Tourism. All I would need to do is find a job and I'll be able to get info about what is going on in Boston and the rest of the magical world." She poured juice into a cup.

Kero drank the juice. When he was done he said. "If we get into real trouble Halina has some cash too."

"I do not know how far $74.80 will get us Kero-chan."

Kero shrugged. "If worse comes to worse then we can always crash at a library or something."

Halina smiled, "Lets hope it does not get to that." She turned to Mycroft. "You said that I was really close to getting my creatures, do you think we can work on that today?"

"Did you have the dream yet?"

"Well no… I had the dream with Harry…"

"Then I am afraid we will need to work on something else."

"Fine."

After breakfast Halina and Mycroft walked out to the practice field. Halina took her normal fighting position across from Mycroft; but just as they were about to start though they heard a loud crack. Coming from the trees behind Halina a woman with long dark hair walked out. "Mom!" Mycroft cried running to her. "What are you doing here, aren't you and dad already on your way to Italy?"

She looked down at her son and smiled, "Yes we are but we needed to talk to Kingsley before we left. Is he at home?"

"Ah, yeah I think so." Mycroft said taken aback

"Thanks." And she walked away without another word.

"Well that was weird." Halina said flatly. "Wonder what she needed to tell Kingsley."

"I have no idea." Mycroft said with a shrug. "Shall we get back to what we were trying to do?"

"You bet." Halina smiled wicked, "and this time I'll start."

Halina and Mycroft practiced magic until they were both too tired to continue. They walked back up to the house Halina holding Mycroft after he had nearly collapsed. "Ya know." he gasped "You really do act like a born witch even though you only found out about magic a few weeks ago."

Halina smiled, "Yet I still do not have creatures."

As they got closer to the house Lisimba Shacklebolt came running towards them. She looked frightened. "What's wrong?" Halina called as Mrs. Shacklebolt drew near.

"Mrs. Christie… came… needs to talk." Lisimba gasped.

"About what?" Mycroft asked pulling free of Halina grasp

"It's about Italy."

Halina and Mycroft exchanged looks. "'Kay, we'll be right there."

After everyone was sitting in the living room Mrs. Christie said. "I know that the plan was for you to leave at the end of the month but it seems that you will need to leave sooner." Mrs. Christie refused to look at Halina.

"But she is not ready." Mycroft cried. He turned to Halina. "She still does not have her creatures yet."

"It can not be helped." Mrs. Christie said.

"Can she at least come with us?" Ailill asked hopefully.

"No I can't." Halina said hotly. "I am too much of risk, plus I need to return to Boston." Mrs. Christie looked away. Halina understood; Mrs. Christie did not want Halina near her kids any longer then could be helped. Halina stood up "I'm gonna make lunch then." And she left for the kitchen.

No one spoke that day after Mrs. Christie left. Halina remained up in her room with Kero until dinner. Dinner was eerily quiet. No one said anything Halina, no one looked at her.

That night Halina lay in her bed; thoughts forcing their way through her mind. She knew she was not ready to go to Salem yet; she still did not have her creatures. If Mycroft was going to leave on Friday then what could she do. Tomorrow was already going to be Thursday; she was running out of time. She rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.

"_Halina… Halina…" A voice called from deep inside of her_

_*I'm here* Halina thought *Oh please I'm here.* She had not expected such a powerful presence from inside herself_

"_Halina let me out." A female voice crowed._

"_Let me out Halina." A husky male voice growled._

_*who are you?* Halina asked herself_

"_We are part of the magic within you." The female voice chirped "I am the darkness within you."_

"_And I am the light." The male voice grunted_

_*Bu…but I do not use dark.* Halina thought confused and frightned_

_A wolf and raven formed before vision. The raven smiled "You will soon understand."_

And Halina woke with a start.

The sky was bright with the morning sun as Halina ran out of her room, still in her pajamas, and raced down the stairs. "Mycroft, Mycroft, I have them. I have my creatures." She called as she ran into the kitchen.

Mycroft wasn't there. Mrs. Shackbolt was standing by the sink washing breakfast dishes. She turned when she heard Halina. A smile crossed her face. "You had the dream?" Halina nodded "Wonderful." Mrs. Shackbolt cried "Mycroft is outside dear, and I am sure he will want to hear this."

"Thank you very much." Halina said with a polite bow and ran outside.

As she got onto the porch Habiba ran up and grabbed Halina's arm "You were sleeping for a long Halina." She said brightly "Are you alright."

Halina picked up Mycroft's little sister and said gleefully. "Everything is perfect, where is Mycroft?"

Habiba pointed to the woods, "Over there with Kingsley."

"Thanks." Halina said putting Habiba down and running towards the trees. "Mycroft," she called as she got closer. "Mycroft I had the dream, I know what my first two creatures are."

Mycroft and Kingsley turned as they heard Halina's voice. Mycroft beamed. "Well, what are they?" He asked excitedly.

"A wolf for light and a raven for dark…" She paused as she said 'dark'. It sounded odd to her; she had never even considered having another element beside light, fire and earth.

Mycroft shrugged "Well you never seemed to have dark, but have been full of surprises." Halina blushed "Let get started then; ah, but first I think you should get out of those pajamas"

Halina face turned scarlet. "Right."

* * *

After Halina changed into one her most gothloli outfits she stood before Mycroft, everyone had gather around to watch. Halina's long brown hair held back by a black maid style headband, her black was a short black sleeveless dress with a white puffy, short-sleeved shirt and white gloves.

Mycroft thought the outfit was overkill but he could not help but think that she looked really pretty. "Ready Halina." He asked

"Yes." Halina said breathlessly.

"Alright, Halina close your eyes and find the source of your magic." He called.

Halina closed her eyes. A gust of wind blew around Halina. She began to glow. Everyone watched transfixed. Halina's eyes suddenly snapped open, she glowed black. "_Shadow Raven_!" she raised her hand as it became surrounded in shadows. The shadow shot into the air then landed on her shoulder and solidified into the form of a raven. The raven cawed and flow into the air. Halina began to glow again. She raised her hand as it glowed white. "_Hikari Okami!_" she cried. The light shoot from her hand and landed in front of her and turned into a wolf. Halina stopped glowing, sweat streaming down her face. Then she collapsed to her knees.

"Halina!" Mycroft cried running over to her.

She looked up and smiled. "Mycroft, I did it." She paused and beamed at him "I did it!"

That night everyone was sitting together in living-room. Halina stood up after a while; Kero, the wolf -who she had named Okami- and the raven –who had been name Crahi- all stood around. She looked determined. Kingsley looked up from his children who had been go-fish with Habiba and Aaron. "So you made a decision, have you Halina?"

Halina nodded. Mycroft and Ailill who had been talking amongst themselves stopped and turned to Halina. "We, that is Crahi, Okami, Kero and myself, have decided not to go with the Cristie's." She said in a matter of fact tone. "We are going to go to Salem and find out what is going on there in the magical world and…"

"But it's not safe." Mycroft complained.

"You can't change our minds Mycroft. I know it's not safe but I need to be at school come September, I can't just vanish yet." Halina said calmly

"But, but…" Mycroft started but Kingsley cut him off.

"Do you know what you're waiting for?" He asked

"Yes." Halina said looking over that Kero who nodded slowly.

Kingsley sighed, "Very well, I guess we can't stop you then." He stood up and walked over to Halina "You will leaving tomorrow then, I guess we better get you ready."

* * *

Chapter 7 is finally done and postable I hope what you like it. Chapter 8 will be up and soon and boy will there be some surprises.


	8. Moving on

**Chapter 8: Moving on**

On Friday morning Mycroft, his brothers Aaron and Aillil and sister Habiba stood in front of the bus terminal. Halina and Kingsley waited inside the building. Habiba looked over her shoulder to make sure Halina and Kingsley were still there. Halina made eye contact and smiled. Habiba smiled back and turned back to wait for the bus with her older brothers.

"Should be here soon." Halina muttered, giving Kingsley a side look. Kingsley merely nodded.

Halina turned back to watch the Chirstie's and was just able to watch the bus roll in. She felt a pang of sadness as she watched the family that had watched over her leave for a safer place. Halina sighed and walked out the back, Kingsley fallowed.

"There is still time for you go with them." Kingsley said flatly. He did not really mean it of course, he what her answer was going to be anyway.

"I can't Kingsley. I have something I need to do." The birds-head wand was already in her hand as she spoke. "I need to go back."

"But if something happens?" Kingsley said calmly.

"I made a promise, Kingsley. I promised Harry that I would help him. If I vanish now then I won't be able to help." Kero rested Halina's shoulder. She turned and looked Kingsley straight in the eyes. "If I don't go back then how will I able to help anyone?"

"Be careful then." Kingsley said

"Thanks. _FLY!" _wings grow off of the bird's head. Halina's mounted it still looking at Kingsley. "Everything will be fine in the end. I promise." And with that she kicked off form the ground and was in the air, out of sight.

Kingsley sighed and walked away. _That girl is more pigheaded then Potter was. At least her heart is in the right and she has some idea of what lies ahead of her. _Kingsley thought, having no idea of what truly awaited Halina once she returned to school.

Despite the fact it was a bright summer morning, Miya Granger's room was as black as midnight. The black curtains over the windows blocked out any outside light. But light was one thing Miya did not need, light came from within.

Miya sat on the floor at the edge of a pentacle circle. Candles sat around the circle; in the center was a table with purple velvet cloth with a single lit candle, a bowl of water, a burning incense stick, and a rose.

Miya hummed quietly, she had a weird feeling that something was about to start. She tightened her grip around her maple and unicorn tail hair wand. The first she had felt like this was when she seven and her mum and dad had come to Sidney where she had been spending the summer holiday with her aunt; when she saw them they had no idea who she was. Since then she had felt this way when she had met "Mr. S" 4 years after the incident with her parents and again only one month ago when "Deatheaters" had come to Salem, MA, where she now lived.

"Miya dear are you up." A light-hearted female voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yes Miss White, I'm up." Miya stood up after getting pulled out of her trance and with a wave of her hand extinguished the candles. The overhead lights turned on.

"I just thought I should remind you that we have chores for you to do before the café opens."

"Kay, I'm on it." Miya got dressed in a graphic t-shirt and ripped jeans.

Miya walked down the corridor, down the hallway Miss Eirwen White, a young 20 something blonde haired blue eyed woman, stood with Miss Montsho Black, a woman about the same as miss with an African American complexion and tightly braided black hair. Miya noticed that they were whispering as she got closer to them. "Good morning."

"Good Morning Miya." Miss Black said coolly.

"So what do I need to get today?"

"Here's the list Mr. S prepared for you. It includes Rosemary, sage and a few other spices and things." Miss White handed the list to Miya, who pocketed it.

"Alright be back in a jiffy." Miya said and she left.

Halina remained silent through the flight. Kero sighed. After some time Halina said. "I have a feeling, I am meant to meet someone in Salem… It's so strange."

Kero looked over at her face; her eyes were clouded as if she was in some sort of trance. It reminded him of when Sakura had first faced Yue in final judgment. Kero realized this was not going to be a simple trip.

Halina closed her eyes and reopened them "Kero-kun, I think… I might be forced to save the world."

"I've noticed. Halina what is calling you?"

"I am not really sure. Magic, I think. The magic of Salem."

They slowed and began there dissent. They touched down in the middle of a park. The park itself was empty except for an older couple holding hands and a girl with bushy brown hair caring a lot of heavy bags. Behind her a group of five boys or so fallowed her.

Miya Walked down the street and into the park, it was a short to the more inland shops. She went to the warehouse store and bought all the things on her list for the café.

"Do you want any help with that Miya?" The manger of the place asked her as she picked up her bags of supplies.

"No thanks." Miya said brightly. "It's not far." After a moment Miya was heading back to through the park, but she was not alone. A group of well known punks started catcalling and fallowing her. Miya knew that if she slowed down they would try to attack her. She knew the boys from school and she knew she could take them all on but right now she was unarmed.

"Hey Miya," the leader of the gang called. "Why don't you come and have some fun with us?" Miya walked a little bit faster.

Halina turned to the girl named Miya and the boys fallowing her. Miya had now broken into a run and Halina was now in the middle of her path. Before Halina could get out of the Miya ran right into her.

"I'm sorry." Halina said dazed. She was sprawled on her back with the other girl on top of her.

"No it's my fault." Miya said standing up and recollecting all her things.

"Do you want help?" Halina asked

"Ya, Miya do you want any help?" a stupid looking boy jeered.

"Go away." Miya growled, glaring at the boys. The boys stood there ground.

"I think it is safe to say that we have the upper hand, right boys." The biggest boy said coolly. Halina determined that he was probably the leader because all the other boys nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Halina said standing up next to Miya. "I am not as weak as I look." Halina smiled coolly. "_Hikari Ookami._" A white wolf appeared before Halina.

All the boys stared at it then her. The head boy's face turned as white as Ookami's fur.

"And I am sure you all remember what I can do." Miya said flatly. "Now go before I show off my creature." The boys ran the other way. "Wow, thanks for the help there. What's your name; I do not remember ever seeing you here before."

"I'm now to these parts." Halina said. "I was home schooled in Boston. My name is Hikari, Hikari Star." It was the only name she could use now, Halina was still being chased by Death Eater. Halina had changed her hair color to white as she had flown over New England to make sure that no one might recognize her.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Miya Granger." Miya said brightly. "And really thanks your help back there."

"No problem, I was glad to help." Halina felt guilty for lying to Miya about her name, but she had no choice. _Right now your name is Hikari. _"Do you want help with all that?"

"Yes please." Miya would not make the same mistake twice. She handed Hikari a few bags. "So you're from Boston?"

"Yep born and raised right outside the city in Brookline."

"Brookline, hm." Miya thought about it. It accord to her that Hikari was a bit odd, or rather odder then most from Salem. She had long white which seemed strange for someone that age and the deepest green eyes Miya had ever seen. Something was off about her. The feeling Miya had had that morning was starting to make sense.

They walked in silence for a while till Miya asked. "What is that sticking out of your bag?"

"Huh, my bag? Hikari looked over her shoulder, Kero was flopped there right there, half-way out of her bag. Hikari cheeks turned bright pink. "It's my stuffed animal Kero…" Hikari said shyly "I have no idea how it could have gotten out."

Hikari rested a bag on her knee, gently shoved 'Kero' back inside the bag and zipped it up right.

Miya was curious what this strange girl might have in her bag but she did not pry, though she had thought she had seen a big looking book and a lot of clothing. Miya shrugged and continued walking. "It looks like you could fit quite a bit in there."

Hikari laughed. "Yeah, I call it my bag of holding." Miya did not get the joke.

After another bit of silence Hikari asked "So where are we going?"

"The café over there." Miya said pointing at a quant little house. The building had a sign on the lawn that read The Golden Potion Café. It was a New England shingle styled house whose first floor it seemed at been turned into the café. People were sitting on the porch at little tables dinking cups of tea and coffee eating small pastries, while either talking to the person sitting across from them, reading the morning paper or both.

Hikari fallowed Miya inside "You work here?"

"I live here too." Miya said brightly

"Hey Miya what did you get today?" A youngish mail patron called from a table in the corner.

"Oh ya know spices and stuff. Mr. S. is going to try a new recipe David." Miya said beaming at him

"How have you been Mrs. Johnson?" Miya asked walking over to an older woman sipping tea.

"Much better dear. That Mr. S. of yours is such a miracle worker." Mrs Johnson smiled

"Yes he is." Miya replied "Come on Hikari, we need to these in the back."

Hikari fallowed Miya to the kitchen. She gasped when she saw the room. The Shacklebolt's kitchen seemed to use no magic at all compared to this kitchen, which Hikari thought was odd. It was a huge room but there was no one around. All the appliances seemed to work by themselves. Hikari knew that Salem did not work like this though, something was off.

"Ah, Miya how does is the kitchen working like this?" Hikari asked weakly

"Oh, Mr. S set this up. Pretty wicked, right?"

"Ya, wicked…" _Mr. S… who on earth? _Halina thought darkly. She placed the food supplies on the table.

"Miya!" A bubble blonde haired woman called from a hidden staircase. Hikari jumped, Miya turned calmly.

"I'm back Miss Whi…" Miya was unable to finish her sentence because she was bear-hugged by the blonde haired woman.

"Who's your friend?" Another woman said walking down the stairs. She was as black as midnight and her long black hair was tied in a braid.

Miya tapped the woman hugging her on the shoulder and she immediately let go. "I met her in the park, her name is Hikari Star."

The two women looked at each other "Nice to meet you." The first woman said walking up to Hikari "My name is Eirwyn White and this Montsho Black." She held out her hand to Hikari.

Hikari paused before taking it. After less then half a second she grasped the hand in a firm hand shake and smiled "Nice to meet you too." Hikari said brightly. Hikari had felt the spark but said nothing about it. There was nothing to be said, they both knew what it was for and Hikari could not stop it. She wondered if the mind block Kingsley had taught her would work at all.

"You are mainly a light right, with a few other elements." Eirwyn said with a smile. "Trust me I know."

"No doubt," Hikari said smoothly.

A male lightly accented voice came from the hidden staircase. "Eirwyn, Montsho, is Miya back yet?" The man walked down the stairs causing Hikari to gasp. Right before Hikari had left the Shacklebolt's Lisimba had shown Hikari a photo taken of the Order with her husband standing proudly in the center. To the left of him at the edge of the group a man with chin length greasy back hair and cold eyes had stared at Hikari making her feel very uncomfortable. That man was now walking down the stairs. _But he died…_Hikari could not believe it. Even Kingsley thought this man was dead. The only change Hikari could make out was that his hair seemed thinner and now had streaks of silver. Hikari then turned to Miya. At first the likeness had been astonishing but now… Hikari understood.

"Hey Hikari are you doing anything right now?" Miya asked her original friendly seeming to waver slightly.

Hikari heard the change. "No, I have no plans right now. I was planning on maybe hitting the library but that was about it."

"Why don't you go with her?" The man said coldly. _Damn, he knows I know._ Hikari thought angrily; apparently the mind protection had failed utterly. Hikari knew that was her major weakness.

The two girls left in Silence. At the library they did not talk to each other. Hikari went around looking for books about magic in China, hoping she might find something about Clow Reed among the volumes of books. Miya always kept an eye on her, making sure- Hikari suspected- that the odd new comer did not try to run. Hikari did not plan on running though, partially because she had no where to go to and partially because she really wanted to know whether what she thought was true. After a few hours Miya asked calmly. "So do you have place to stay?"

Hikari was taken aback by the question. "Well to be honest no. I was planning on finding a room at an inn or something…"

"Well why don't you stay with me and my 'family'?" Miya asked simply.

"I do not want to impose…" Hikari said hesitantly

I insist." Miya said brightly. _I bet __**he **__insists too. _Hikari thought darkly.

"Sure." Hikari said. She stood up leaving the books she had been reading on the table and fallowed Miya back to the Golden Potion Café.

Despite the sun still being out even though it was well past 6 when they got back the whole place was empty and dark. Miss White opened the door for Miya and Hikari silently and the two girls stepped inside. The main room was pitch black and it took Hikari's eye a moment to adjust to the darkness. There was a lone table sitting in the center of the room. Miss Black and the man where standing by it. Hikari could see the vague outline of some sort of potion bottle on the table but that was it. Every instinct in Hikari's body told her to run but her legs only moved forward. Her bag twitched on her back.

The man indicated to the seat across the table from him. "Sit." It was not a request, but rather an order.

Hikari sat as she was told. The man sat. "My name is Mr. S." He started "I run this café with these two wonderful ladies. Now then I would like to know, what brings you? Who sent you? And how did you find me?"

Hikari had expected this, all of it. She had prepared herself for it. But her heart was racing and her palms were sweating. "No one sent me. I came here to look for other information. I never dreamed of finding you. I thought you were dead. This all happened by chan…" She paused. "No I guess this was deseny, nothing happens by chance." She glanced over her shoulder at Miya; then to Miss White and Miss Black behind Mr. S; then finally Mr. S himself: Severous Snape.

"I do not believe you." He said coldly.

"I bet you don't." Hikari said equally coldly "I am sure that is what the Veritum serum is for." She nodded to the bottle. "If you do not believe then I will take to prove that I am not lying."

Miya gasped, Snape reached over and lifted the bottle. "Very well." He said opening the bottle and taking a cup from Miss Black, which was filled with some sort of liquid, and poured a drop of the potion into the cup. He handed Hikari the cup. "Dink, as you know the stuff will not kill you."

Hikari stopped dead, the cup in her hands. She was shaking. Slowly she moved the cup to her lips and swallowed. She tasted nothing but water, it was as if there was nothing else there. Then her mind set changed and she understood the power of the truth tell potion. She placed the cup on the table and looked up at Snape. There was no way she could hide anything now.

Snape smiled. "Well then I guess we should start at the beginning. Tell me what is your name."

"Halina Robinson." She said without hesitation.

"Why the Alias?"

"Because I too have been hunted."

"I see, now then what brings you to Salem?"

"I needed to get information. I am from Boston and there is no way for me to go home right now. It is simply too dangerous. I came to Salem in the hopes that I would be able to find out what was going on back home."

"Where you before you came to Salem?"

"Don't say Halina." Kero had without warning flown out of her bag and was now hovering next to her shoulder. "He has no right to ask you these questions."

"I can't tell even if I wanted to. The place is hidden by a secret keeper." She whispered.

Snape, Miss White, Miss Black, and Miya stared at Kero. Finally Snape said "What is that?"

"Kerberos, Gradian beast of the Clow." She said simply.

"Why are you telling him all this Halina-chan?" Kero snapped.

"Because I have to!" Halina spat back. Tears had begun roll down her cheeks. Everyone was stunned into silence. No moved or said a word. Halina bent down a cried bitterly. She wished she was dead, or a least far from this place. She wished she had gone with Mycroft after all. But now she was stuck here with no friends, no family and very little money. She had no place to go now. She could not go back to where she had been and she could not go home yet. She was stuck alone and afraid.

After a long silence Snape finally said. "Miya, why don't you take our new guest up stairs to one of the free room? The ladies and I will discuss what to do." Miya nodded and helped Halina to her feet. They walked upstairs leaving the adult down below. Kero was flying at Halina's side. Halina was shown to room and left there, alone. All she wished she could do right then was fly away.

End Chapter 8. Man this one was dark and confusing. Just make sure everyone got Halina and Hikari are the same person. It is like Voldimort and Tom Riddle. Miya Granger is Hermoine's sister, just in case you did not get that one either. And finally Snape is Mr. S and he is not dead. I think that pretty much covers it… Until we meet again in Chapter 9


	9. Part of the Family

**Chapter 9: Part of the Family**

Halina stood in the room, not sure how much time had passed. The room was sparsely furnished. It had a bed, a nightstand next to the bed, a desk, a chair at the desk and a closet. The room also had a window with a bench as the windowsill.

Halina crossed over to the window and sat. She hated herself. She had created a trap for herself and had fallen into it like a rat. She was alone, with no friends or support. Well not compleately alone. "It could be worse." Kero suggested and he hovered to her.

"How?" Halina asked gloomily

"That stuff could have been real poison and you could be dead." Kero said flatly

Kero did have a point but she was not going to tell him that. Instead she stood up and walked over to the bed, dragging her feet along. As soon as fell on the bed her whole body relaxed ready for sleep. But her mind was working overtime. Images and memories flashed across her mind. Harry Potter and her dream on the beach, Mycroft teaching her magic back home, her friends at school, the Death Eaters marching into Boston, Vermont, Voldimort… Halina curled up into a ball. She did not want to think about him. All she wanted to do right then was sleep. Her body was weak and tired. She had been through to much to fast. She wondered how Harry Potter had managed to stay strong all those years. She was not sure when it happened but she fell asleep under the watchful eye of the guardian of the Clow.

* * *

After Kero was sure the Cardcaptor was asleep he flew towards the door. Upon touching it the door opened. He flew down the hall to the stairs. He entered the dark kitchen and hovered to the refrigerator.

"Hungry?" A voice asked from the other side of the room.

Kero blinked ferously as the lights turned on. "You know she really is harmless." Kero said icily.

Snape strolled into the room. "What you have done in my place?"

"I would not have hurt her like that." Kero growled.

Snape sighed, for the first time looking truly tired. "Do you know how many people think I am dead?"

Kero wanted to reply 'do you know how many people want to kill her?' but instead snapped "Everyone."

"Very true. Do you know what would happen _if _those people found out I was alive?" Snape took sevarl more steps forward standing face to face with Kero.

"They would probably try to kill you and…" Kero stopped dead and landed on a shelf. "…Everyone here."

"Precisely." Snape reached over Kero and pulled out a chilled caramel apple. "Do you like sweets?" Kero nodded. Snape took the apple to the table. "You understand now. I have no had feelings to the girl I just needed to make sure that the people I was protecting remained protected especially Miss Granger. I am sure you can why she might be important."

"Yeah…" Kero muttered gliding over to the table and landing next to the sweet. Snape cut Kero a wedge and handed it to Kero. Kero ate in silence, watching Snape slice more pieces.

After a long time Snape finally spoke. "Look I never meant to harm her but I needed to make sure she was not…"

"Dangerous?" Kero snapped

"A threat." Snape corrected "I still think she may be a threat, but not quite for the old reasons."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that." Kero said with a heavy amount of sarcasm "So what is this new reason is?"

"Her family." Snape said shortly. "Let me explain what I understand of this."

* * *

_Drip, drip…ripple…drip, ripple…ripple. It's that dream again, in the cave. Something is glowing…wings…Yue…Kero I am scared. I don't want to fight him. Someone help me. Sakura-chan._

_CRASH- what the…Mhuha hahahaha…_

"NO!" Halina screamed. She fell to the floor with a loud thud. "ow…" She sat on the ground and rubbed the back of her head.

The door opened and Miss White peered in with Miss Black at her shoulder. "We heard a cry and a crash. Is everything alright in here?"

Halina looked away, embraced as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I fell out of bed…" She muttered.

"Are you alright?" Miss White said extending a hand.

"I'm fine." Halina said ignoring the hand and getting shakily to her feet. She sat on the bed.

Miss White and Miss Black exchanged a look; then both looked intencely at Halina. "What happened to you?" Miss Black asked.

Halina looked down at her feet. She hugged herself wishing she had someone to hug. "I'd rather not say…" Halina admitted

"We understand." Miss Black said heading back to the door.

Suddenly Halina looked up "Where's Kero?"

"Down stairs with Snape." Miss White said thoughtfully.

"Oh," Halina muttered. Miss Black and Miss White left the room and closed door. Halina felt more alone then ever. Thought began to churn in her head. Finally she stood and walked into the hall. Plan after plan ran through her head she did not know what to do. There were too many 'if's. She walked down the stairs and stopped right before the door to the kitchen. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sitting around a small table was Miya, Miss White, Miss Black and Snape. Kero was sitting on it.

Halina just stood there until Snape said "Sit." Halina sat in the one empty seat between Miya and Miss White. "We have a lot to talk about."

"I know," She muttered "Look I…"

"I know you did not mean to endanger all of us. I understand that. You are, in fact, just like us here." He pointed to each person around the table. They all nodded solemnly. "But that does not mean you are risk."

"Then why don't you just erase my memory?" Halina asked coldly.

"Because it is unnecessarily." Snape said flatly

Halina was floored by that. "What do you mean?"

"Because you have no one to tell. You are no threat, at least not in the same way the Death Eaters are." Snape stared at her.

Halina was stunned. She felt lost, weak. Tears began to roll down face and there was no way she could stop them.

"Hey Hikari, you okay?" Miya asked placing a hand on Halina's back.

"You- you called me Hikari." Halina said confused.

"Well that was how you first introduced yourself to us." Miya said almost brightly.

Halina nodded and turned back to Snape. "What did Kero tell you?" She asked.

"He told me enough." Snape said flatly. He pushed a plate piled of scones on it before Halina. Halina raised an eyebrow. "I did not poison them."

Halina took one without a word and bit into it. She felt less weak, but she wished she could just sink into her chair. "Thank you," she muttered.

"Hikari," Miss White said gently. "We came up with a plan for you till you need to go back to school." Halina nodded. "We will call you Hikari Star, since that was you told us."

_This was there big plan to call me by the name I gave myself? _Halina felt dubious about this plan. She wanted to say something but decide she really did not have anything good to say, so she stayed quiet.

"… We are also going to call you Snape's niece. That way if people ask why Miya was fallowing you around Salem people will understand that you are new here and Mr. S just wanted someone to keep an eye on you." Miss Black finished.

"Hikari you have nothing to worry about. You're safe here." Miya said brightly.

"What is safe?" Halina finally whispered. "I mean how can this plan work? If the Death Eaters come then…"

"The Death Eaters have come." Snape said, cutting Halina off. "And they will come again. Just because they have come here does not mean they will cause trouble. They have seen Miya and me before."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Halina was shaking. She glared at Snape.

"Because they don't care about me. Most of them do not even know who I am, or was anyway. And those that do remember me seem to not notice who I am." Snape shrugged "Beside they won, a long time ago. Trust me this place is safer then Hogwarts, I promise."

"You can't make that sort of promise." Halina snicker.

"Yes I can. Hogwarts fell over 10 years ago. Right now Voldimort is the head master there. Look Hikari," He said his lips slowly turning into a smile, "they don't care about people who try to fight them. Right now all they are doing is taking over the world, and they can. They are just that strong."

"So we just sit here twiddling our thumbs?"

"Not at all. We plan our next move, and right now you seem like our next move."

"Me?!"

"Yes. I am not sure why yet, but Miss White and Miss Black both seem to think you are a very special girl. Isn't that right?" They both nodded. "You may be our last hope."

Halina did not like the sound of that. "What if you guys are wrong and I am not what you think I am?"

"Then we try something else. However I don't think we have anything to worry about." Snape stood up and stretched "So Hikari what do you say about becoming part of this family?"

Halina looked around the table; every stared back at her. Finally she smiled. "You got yourself a bargain Uncle Sebastian." Hikari said shaking his hand.

Everyone cheered. For the first since she had left her home in Boston did she feel so safe. This was what home felt like.

* * *

End chapter 9. That took way to long to rewrite and post. I hope you people like it.


	10. The truth is known

**Chapter 10**

It was after several days that Hikari felt comfortable calling herself Hikari. Yes she had used the name in the first place but it still felt odd. Miya however helped out a lot. The two girls often left the café together and Miya would should Hikari around. Hikari felt so very odd though, she knew almost nothing about her new friend which was the opposite of what Miya knew.

One early after, after the lunch crowd had left and before the dinner crowd would start coming Miya and Hikari sat at a table. Hikari was in the café's uniform and people now knew the story about Mr. S's niece coming for an unexpected visit. They all bought it and left Hikari alone. Still it was extra nice to be in an almost empty café, Hikari had and smile to herself as she sipped some coffee and listened to Miya talk about Salem.

As Hikari listened to Miya she could not help but feel like she was hearing something. Finally Hikari asked, "Miya do you have an accent?"

Miya blushed a light pink and stopped her random chatting about one of Salem's historical sights. "Yeah, I have a bit of an English and Australian accent."

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "English and Australian?"

Miya nodded, "Yeah ya see, I was born in England but moved to Australia as a child. It's a long story. But either way since I in both countries for a long enough time I managed to get a bit of both accents."

Hikari nodded. It then dawned on her why Miya's last name seemed so familiar. After a pause Hikari asked "Um… Miya you aren't Hermione's sister, are you?" No that could not be possible, could it?

Miya's cheek turned even darker pink. "Yeah, how did you figure it out?"

Hikari started to think. In book seven Hermione had sent her family to Australia to keep them, but it was only her parents, the books never mentioned a sister. Then Hikari remembered reading, (was in JK Rowling's website?) that mentioned that Jo had planned on writing in a sister for Hermione but never had a chance to place in the books, or something like that. Hikari shook her head. "I think I read something somewhere that Jo wanted to write something about Hermoine's sister."

Miya sighed. "Uh-huh. Well you see part of why I was never written into the books was because I was born shortly after Hermoine started school at Hogwarts. I was… well… sort of a mistake. Hermoine only saw me during summer breaks and she did not really remember me all that much. The summer that she made our parents forget I was in Austria visiting with our aunt and uncle, and when I saw our parents I freaked out since they did not remember me either. I came to America hoping to find something that would make my parents remember me but instead I found Mr. S, and he took me in. So that was how I got here."

Hikari nodded slowly, listening to what Miya was telling her. It was so strange, hearing about the past like this. Her dreams that she seemed to share with Harry did not share any sort of information like this. No wonder Snape tried so hard to keep everyone safe.

Hikari was about share some condolences when the front door opened. Hikari and Miya both stood, each sharing a relative bright fake smile on their faces. "How may help," "you?" Miya was the only to finish the sentence. Hikari was rather taken about by what she saw. The three people that had entered made Hikari's heart began to pound. Standing at the door was a bushied hair brunet, and a pair of redheads that must have siblings.

"We would like a table and some menus please." The bushied hair brunet said calmly.

"Of course, right this way." Miya said brightly, picking up some menus and leading the party of three to a table. Hikari just stood there. Then she walked with forceful strides into the kitchen in the back.

Kero was floating around Snape's shoulder watching the older man chopped some sort of vegetable. Miss White and Miss Black seemed to be out. Hikari sat at the kitchen counter and waited patiently for Snape to finish his chopping.

"What is it?" He asked, not looking up from his chopping.

"Um…" Hikari was not sure what to say. She was sure that was Ron Hermione and Ginny there at that table. But Harry had said in her dreams that Ginny had been taken. But then again, she had to remember what Harry had said. "They think they have the real one…" Hikari muttered quietly.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Who does who think is the real one?"

Hikari sighed, "I…"

Miya walked into the kitchen, she looked ready to cry. "Their here." She muttered.

Snape nodded. "I see. Here…" He pulled out his wand from under his vest and waved it at a cup that was sitting on the counter. "Drink this. It will calm you down."

"Thank you." Miya said and began to sip her tea.

Hikari looked at the swinging door and sighed. She needed to tell them what she knew. "I need a minute of your time." Hikari said simply and pulled out the bird's head key from under her dress. Slipping out of her seat she stood "_Key that hides the power of magic, show your true power before me. I, Halina, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" __Hikari pulled a card out of her pocket and held it up. "__Time card, freeze this moment till we need to return to now, Time!" __twirling the bird's head wand over her head she hit the card as it was thrown into the air. Everything went all sepia._

_Snape blinked, Kero flew over to Hikari's side, "Was that really nessary?" Kero asked calmly._

_Miya let out a yelp, "How did you do that?"_

_Before Hikari could answer Snape said, almost coldly, "That is an ancient spell, no modern wand could do something like this. How were you able to do it?"_

_"__Well…" Hikari said with a shrug, "The cards that Kero is supposed to guard have magical powers. The Time card is able to stop time and take people back in time, but only for a short time. Kinda like a Groundhog Day scenario." Hikari explained. "And it was the only way I could be sure that the people at the table would be able to hear us." She walked over to the swinging doors and looked out the little window. The three people at the table were sepia like everything else. The only ones who seemed to have any real color were Hikari, Miya, Snape and Kero._

_Finally Hikari turned back to Snape and Miya. First she said giving Miya a sorrowful look, "Hermione does not know who you are does she?"_

_Miya nodded "Like I said, she barely knew me as a child, ten years later she really has no idea who I am."_

_Hikari nodded, that got that question out of the way. Now to share the info she knew. "That is not the real Ginny." Snape raised an eyebrow, Miya just looked confused. Hikari continued. "I have another card that let's me have more controlled dreams. So at some point in time I had a dream and was able to connect with Harry Potter. He told me why he joined the Deatheaters and everything. The Ginny that the Order's has is an imposter. The real Ginny is somewhere that Harry could not and cannot save her from. That is why he is what he is now."_

_Snape finally nodded. "That all makes sense now. Ginny is the only one who ever gave me a second look when the Order set up shop in Salem." He looked up thoughtfully. "That might also explain why the Deatheaters took their sweet time coming to Salem. Gives her more time to give them info and what not."_

_Hikari nodded. "I needed to tell you this in a way to make sure that the Order didn't find out. Harry already to explain this to them but since they had Ginny that is apparently such a good actress they did not believe him."_

_Miya frowned. Kero looked at Hikari with a worried eye. Hikari felt herself get a little drained. Shaking her head she sat down again and muttered, "__Return."__ Color slowly returned to the world as the card reformed in her hand._

_Snape and Miya exchanged a look. Hikari was frowning. After a moment Hikari stood up again. "I'll go check on if they are ready to order something. And with Hikari left Snape and Miya to think about what she had told them._

_Kero floated over to Snape. "She promised Harry that she was going to help him. Part of why she came to Salem was to see what the Order was doing._

_Snape snorted, "They are not doing much. Come and try this." He added as he moved back to a pot filled with vegetables._

_Hikari returned a moment later and said calmly, "Two cups of black coffee and an herbal tea. Miya, you want to take over now?"_

_"__Sure." Miya said; they needed to act as if what Hikari had told had not happened, but they all now knew the truth. It was going to be harder keeping a calm face when looking at Ginny now._

* * *

_End Chapter 10_

_I am back and better than ever. Two chapters of two different stories in two days. I must be nuts. But a friend asked for this one and I wanted to return to the other story so here you go._


	11. The End of Summer

_Chapter 11: The End of Summer_

_The rest of the summer went smoothly. Hikari was even able to forget about why she was there, for the most part. She still thought about what had happened earlier that summer but for some reason it felt distant, like it had happened years ago, not just a few months past._

_And it was a plus to have such a great friends, like Miya and Miss White and Miss Black. Snape was not bad either to have around; he was one of the best chiefs Hikari had ever known. _

_But by the time August had reached its height Kero had remind Hikari what was going on. _

_It was late one evening and everyone else was already asleep when Kero spoke with Hikari. She was still up, studying the Clow Cards, like she often did when she could not sleep. He coughed to get her attention._

_Hikari turned her face troubled. "Kero-chan is something wrong? Are you coming down with something?" _

_Kero shook his head and flew over to Hikari's side, landing gently on her shoulder, "Halina, we can't stay here forever. You know your parents are worried about you. And you need to return to school. The summer's almost up. It's time to get ready to pack up and return to Boston."_

_Hikari looked away. She knew Kero was right, but she just did not want to believe it. Part of her wanted to stay in Salem forever. But she knew, she had a promise to keep. Hikari turned in her chair and looked at a calendar on the wall. It said she had about two weeks left before she needed to go back and get ready for the new school year. Hikari sighed. "Yeah Kero. I guess I will tell everyone in the morning, you go to bed now."_

_Kero looked with concern at Hikari and then flew over to his little bed next to Hikari's and fell asleep._

_The next morning Hikari was as good as her word. She first spoke with Snape then explained to Miya and Miss White and Miss Black that soon she would need to return to Boston. They didn't really buy it._

_"__Hikari dear, there is nothing in the news of you being missing."_

_Hikari shrugged it off, "I don't normally look like this and you know Hikari is not my real name."_

_The arguments lasted for a good hour before everyone was willing to except the fact that Hikari needed to return to Boston. Snape had been quiet the entire time, watching the arguing like it was a spectator sport. Hikari could only guess that he was already preparing for this day. Still it did not make anything easier._

_Still everyone tried to keep everything as happy as it could be. Hikari and Miya would often late in the evening practice Salem magic together, which was always fun. But it did not hide the fact that they were all thinking the same thing. This was coming to an end._

_The last few weeks went by much faster than anyone would have thought possible. By the last day Hikari was not even sure how time could have moved so fast. But the freedom the summer had come to an end. She was even partially convinced that she might have inadvertently used the Time card to make time move faster. Kero promised her that nothing like that had happened. "It is just how the world works, kid." He had said, in a slightly down tone._

_As Hikari waited for the bus to Boston with Snape, Miya, Miss White and Miss Black by her side it felt like when Hikari was waiting at the bus stop when Mycroft and his family had left. She could not help but feel pangs of remorse. She didn't want to leave but she knew that she had to. As the coach bus pulled up in front of her she turned back to the group that had somehow managed to become her family. She hugged Miya, and that hug turned into a group hug, and finally Hikari was on the bus heading back to Boston and her home._

_But the ride itself was not so smooth. At some point in time Hikari had dosed off and had another dream._

_Drip… Drip Ripple… Drip Ripple… Another dream, just like the others. This cave… I feel like I know it. There were flames behind me, why where their flames there? And that eye… A wing… No please don't… Who's laughing? __**SHATTER**__ No Stop!_

_Wait the dream is shifting. Harry? What are you doing in front of my school? And who are all those people around you? What's going on?_

Finally Halina woke up after being shaken by Kero. "We're in Boston."

Halina nodded and stretched. As she made her way off the bus she looked around cautiously. No one seemed to staring her, still, she felt strange. Had it really only been a few short months since she had run. Her parents must be worried sick about her.

Halina played with her neckline as she got onto the trolley car that would bring her home. Kero was safely hidden away in her bag along with Book of Clow and some snacks and clothes she had gotten in Salem.

When she got off the T she walked towards her home. She was shaking for some reason. Had it suddenly gotten colder? In the back of her mind she could imagine Dementors roaming about, but she was sure she would see them if they were here.

Finally she made it to her home. She fished around in her jeans for her key. There was a package on the top step that had her name on it. It looked like it had been there for days. That did not make any sense. As soon as Halina had the front door unlocked she picked up the package and stepped into her home.

She coughed. It was full of dust. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom Halina saw that her home seemed to have been ransacked. She dropped the box and her eyes began to fill with tears. "No…" she whispered. The she began to run around the apartment. "MOM! DAD!" She called again and again. She opened over door, but there was no sign of them.

Kero flew out of her bag. "Halina what's the matter."

Halina had slumped onto her old bed and began to cry in earnest. "Their gone, my parents, their gone. Kero what do I do now?"

Kero placed a gentle paw on Halina's shoulder, "You sit here, and maybe open that box. I'll see if I can find any clues."

Halina nodded and retrieved the box. She opened it slowly; she had no idea of who would send her a package like this. Inside however things became crystal clear. There was a school uniform and a note. She read is quickly and her heart began to race. The school that she had attended since she was a small seemed to have gone through a major change. There was a new head master and the name made her shiver. But it did help explain her most resent dream.

She was gripping the note from school tightly when Kero came back with a crumpled up piece of paper. "I think this is from your parents."

Halina read this note and frowned. They had run, but why? Halina was now more confused than ever. Ideas began to sprout in her head, could her parents have something to do with what had happened at her school. It sounded ridiculous but what else could any of this mean.

Finally Halina sighed, she find out what was going on tomorrow. It was the first day of school after all. Deep in Halina's heart she could feel the terror of the day building and she hated it.

* * *

End of chapter

We are moving right along aren't we?


End file.
